József G. Rathoug reprimands Norman and Adrian
A gold and blue striped cane, called a crook, was brought down hard from the air and into the fierce grip of what looked like the Pharaoh of Egypt. He was a slender, yet muscular, pink rat with yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, sharp fangs, and sharp claws, wearing a white Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, gold cuffs, brown sandals, a bright gold and blue collar on his shoulders and around his neck, and a gold false beard glued to his chin. and white opera gloves. His name is József G. Rathoug, and he was not looking very happy. Standing to his right was Mousetoria, while to his left are two mice. One mouse was a tall, slender one with brown fur, tan markings around the muzzle, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a dark red nose, and whiskers, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, and gold cuffs. His name was Robert Leonard Ettinger, a.k.a., Bob, one of Rathoug's high priests. The other mouse was a chubby one of average height with creamy fur, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a brown nose, cream-colored eyebrows, and brown eyes, wearing a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, a gold necklace with a blue sapphire and gold cuffs. His name was George Regis Heartcore, the other high priest. "Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive blasphemous sons?!" Rathoug shouted. "Father, hear what I say..." Adrian began before Rathoug cut him off with a furious reply. "Be still! The Pharaoh speaks! I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?!" "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher," said George. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," said Bob. "Well, they learned blasphemy," said George. "True." agreed Bob, as they both left the throne. Norman had the courage to speak up this time. "Father, the fault is mine," he said, sounding rather remorseful. "I goaded Adrian on, and so I am responsible." "Hmm. Responsible?" Rathoug sustained Norman's statement and then turned to Adrian again. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Adrian?" "I understand... father..." Adrian began, but Rathoug continued. "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The Ancient Traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the Morning and Evening Star." "One damaged temple did not destroy centuries of tradition," said Adrian, but Rathoug fired back again. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Those words shocked Adrian. Mousetoria walked up to Rathoug, whose eyes were closed, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he noticed her and turned his face back towards the two. Norman watched Adrian in concern as the latter looked down in anger. Rathoug sighed heavily and shook his head. "You have my leave to go," he said, holding up his palm and turning his back on the two. "Father..." Adrian began, but Mousetoria raised her palm a bit in a "stop" gesture to shut him up. Not wanting to take it anymore, Adrian got so angry, that his shoulders began to shake, as he turned around, and walked toward the exit of the throne, an angry look on his face. Norman watched in concern as Adrian raised his arms up and threw them down in anger before he exited for good. Norman turned towards Rathoug, getting the courage to speak up again. "Father?" he asked in a very worried manner. "You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" He walked up the two steps as Rathoug turned around to face Norman again. "Norman..." said Rathoug, trying to pull himself together. "You will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will soon pass to Adrian. He must not allow himself to be led astray." He paused for a moment. "Not even by you, my son." Norman closed his eyes, then spoke again as Rathoug turned his head a bit to the right. "But all he cares about... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. I know he will. He only needs the opportunity." "Maybe..." said Rathoug. "Maybe so." He turned back to face Norman again. "Go now. I shall see you both tonight." Norman bowed his head and began to walk away as Mousetoria walked up to Rathoug, putting her hand on Rathoug's shoulder, as they watched Norman leave the throne. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes